emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5434 (22nd October 2009)
Plot Mid-kiss, Charity comes to her senses and pushes Cain away. She insists that they've been there before and it'll never work. Cain's left frustrated as she states that she really needs to stop making the same old mistakes and move on with her life. Cain follows her to the café where they have a heart-to-heart. Charity reveals that she hates being back in the village because of the way everyone's treating her. When Cain questions whether Debbie and Sarah are worth it, she explains that Noah's her primary concern and he doesn't belong in Emmerdale. Disgusted that money's the only thing stopping her leaving, Cain offers her £20,000 on the understanding that she leaves the village and never returns. Later that day, Cain is gutted as he tells Chas how easy it was to help Charity decide to leave. Chas can't believe that her cousin can turn her back on her daughter but Carl's clearly more interested in where the £20,000 is coming from. That evening, Cain tells Charity that he'll get her the cash the following day. As Debbie enters, they cover their conversation and Charity hides her guilt when Debbie assumes that they're talking about plans for her birthday. Meanwhile, Ashley's concerned when he witnesses Sally telling Edna that she's determined to patch things up with Vincent. When Sally returns from her counselling session, it's obvious that it didn't go well. Laurel tries to coax her into confiding in her but Sally simply clams up. Later that evening, Laurel and Ashley start to wonder why Sally's so reluctant to talk and worry that there may be more to Vincent than meets the eye. Moira urges Marlon to open up about the letter that he received from Donna. Marlon confesses that Donna's met someone else. He's crestfallen that everything's so final. Moira tells him what a fantastic, caring bloke he is and that he'll soon find another lovely woman. Marlon's grateful for Moria's support and she reminds him that she'll be there for him whenever he needs her. And Leyla apologises to David for neglecting him recently and asserts that she's going to move in with him for a couple of days to make it up to him. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Carl King - Tom Lister *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Bryan Richards - Jack Lord Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Playground *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Kitchen, backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Alfie Clarke as Arthur Thomas. He was previously portrayed by Billy Harrower, who was last seen in Episode 5412 (29th September 2009). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,070,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes